


Sofismi di un cuore innamorato

by Ruta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta/pseuds/Ruta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’era chi non aveva esitato ad attribuire ogni colpa a John Watson. Era il soggetto più ragionevole da incriminare, un imputato credibilmente in difetto agli occhi più che parziali della giuria.<br/>John Watson aveva messo una pulce nell’orecchio di Sherlock e si sa cosa si dice delle pulci in generale, no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Allora, Sherlock.” Il suo nome pronunciato da John era un unico respiro vibrante. Era consolatorio – era il termine adatto? – constatare che la dizione del suo nome, escluse le intonazioni e varie inflessioni vocali che lui gli attribuiva a seconda dello stato d’animo, negli anni non fosse mutata. John e quel suo Sherlock smozzicato in un lungo sospiro di tensione che si scioglieva. Ogni volta che lo sentiva era come un bentornato.  

“Allora, Sherlock.” John si piegò in avanti e batté le mani sulle ginocchia, si schiarì la gola. “U-Uhm. Tu e Molly. È il vostro primo Valentino. Qualche idea su come lo celebrerete?”

 

 

 

C’era chi non aveva esitato ad attribuire ogni colpa a John Watson. Era il soggetto più ragionevole da incriminare, un imputato credibilmente in difetto agli occhi più che parziali della giuria. John Watson aveva messo una pulce nell’orecchio di Sherlock e si sa cosa si dice delle pulci in generale. Brutte bestiole che fanno più danni che bene e che sono piccole quanto un bruscolo. Se l’orecchio in questione apparteneva a Sherlock-faccio-della-polvere-una-questione-di-vita-o-di-morte, per partito preso il tutto appariva destinato al disastro.

C’era chi aveva tirato in ballo la signora Hudson. (Oh, quel ragazzaccio! È stato _lui_ a chiedergli come avrebbero festeggiato. Io gli ho solo fatto notare che quella cara ragazza meritava una serata come si deve. Lavora così tanto, povero tesoro. E Sherlock dovrebbe capire che è davvero fortunato a-)

E John, come un certo Ponzio Pilato prima di lui, se n’era lavato le mani, asserendo che non era colpa sua, nossignore, che era stato Wiggins con quel suo parlare a vanvera di cuori e cioccolatini. (Assumiti le tue colpe. Non ho sposato uno struzzo.)

Wiggins aveva scosso la testa. (Ma mica c’entro! È stato il barbuto, com’è che si chiama? Andy-qualcosa. Lui e quel suo fan-club gli hanno invaso la casa di palloncini e striscioni, per non parlare dei telegrammi cantati.)  

Fatto stava che Sherlock, in qualche modo anomalo e non scontato, aveva scoperto che quel venerdì era San Valentino (“Una festività del tutto fittizia, come il Natale. Innanzitutto considerando l’ovvietà storicamente attendibile che Valentino era un vescovo cristiano martirizzato* e che prima di lui si ha-” “Sherlock.” Un sospiro di malcontento a troncare il soliloquio. John che si sfregava la fronte. “Non fare i tuoi soliti excursus. Molly merita un San Valentino come si deve. Lo so io come lo sai tu. Perciò rimboccati le maniche e salva il salvabile. Sei ancora in tempo.”).

E Sherlock lo aveva fatto, metaforicamente parlando. Si era rimboccato le maniche. Nella fattispecie si era perso nel suo palazzo mentale per un quarto d’ora, quindici decisivi minuti di assoluta quiete che erano fruttati a John una tazza di tè e la lettura del Times e un sospiro di beatitudine.

Poi Sherlock era tornato in sé. Le dita a tamburellare davanti al naso come Montgomery Burns e lo sguardo che dichiarava a caratteri cubitali l’eccellenza della risoluzione raggiunta. “Ho intenzione di prendere adeguati provvedimenti al riguardo, John. Una cena da Sketch vicino Regent Street dovrebbe andare. Tu e Mary siete inclusi nel pacchetto.”

“Tu…” John aveva esitato, allibito. “Un’uscita a quattro? È questo che hai in mente?”

Sherlock aveva sbuffato, roteando gli occhi, nel suo fottuto modo di dire senza esprimerlo davvero: _Non essere sciocco, John. È talmente ovvio che_ \- e qui andava aggiunta la considerazione finale del caso. Sherlock prese lo slancio e balzò in piedi. Iniziò a girare in tondo come una dannata trottola, le mani premute contro le labbra, in fibrillazione, mentre allestiva con riprovevole benevolenza e dovizia le allusioni di uno scenario apocalittico. “San Valentino. Traffico. La City in preda alle luci stroboscopiche di cuori giganti e coriandoli. La pubblica sicurezza più inefficiente del solito. Non capisci? È l’occasione perfetta perché qualunque criminale diventi audace. Lo faccio per la sicurezza tua e di Mary. Venerdì sera non ci sarà posto più protetto in tutta l’Inghilterra.”

_Dio. Mycroft avrebbe fatto i salti di gioia._

 

 

Questo era successo lunedì.

Martedì le carte in tavola erano state rimischiate nel mazzo. John lo aveva trovato in posizione di meditazione davanti al notebook, mille depliant sparsi in un ventaglio di caos organizzato attorno a lui, sul pavimento impolverato.

“Cosa diavolo-” aveva iniziato a dire.

Sherlock si era riscosso. “Oh, John. Eccoti qui. I piani sono cambiati. Niente più Regent Street. Zona di fuoco incrociato. Sconsigliabile. Molto meglio il Ballo Georgiano alla British Library.”

“Cosa?” John aveva preso seriamente in considerazione l’ipotesi. Vedere Sherlock in costume d’epoca? Impagabile. L’idea di essere costretto a propria volta in calzoni alla zuava e scarpette di raso gli aveva spento il sorriso, trasformandolo nello scheletro di ciò che era stato. “Sei serio? Voglio dire, le ragazze potrebbero adorarlo, ma tutte quelle persone mascherate, la baraonda. Una serata danzante in maschera. Sembra il preludio di un’opera lirica o un libro giallo.”

“Non dire assurdità, John. Maschere? Chi ha mai parlato di maschere?”

“Davo per scontato che-”

“Esatto. Davi per scontato. Ma hai ragione. Non avevo considerato la bolgia. Per non parlare della babele di anacronismi in cui incapperemmo. Decisamente non all'altezza.”

Non all’altezza di cosa? La piega di infelice insoddisfazione assunta da Sherlock e la sua posa tragica avrebbero dovuto metterlo in guardia. Di nuovo, John non aveva dato ai segni premonitori la debita importanza. Semplicemente li aveva notati, tralasciandoli.

 _Perché, cosa poteva mai andare storto?_ Sherlock era dentro quella storia fino al collo, si stava impegnando a farla funzionare, a far girare gli ingranaggi nel verso giusto una volta tanto. _Tutto, era la stramaledetta risposta._

 

 

 

Mercoledì sera Sherlock si presentava sul piede di guerra. I volantini erano aumentati in modo esponenziale, tempestando ogni superficie, in ogni lato: verticale, orizzontale, obliquo; si impegnavano a delegittimare la legge di gravitazione universale.

L’appartamento era stato tappezzato di cartine, locandine, poster di concerti all’aperto, di locali alla moda. Letteralmente, ne era sommerso.

Sherlock era inginocchiato al centro, come un re al cospetto delle sue giubbe di carta. “Un Safari Notturno al Museo di Storia Naturale”, stava leggendo con una smorfia. Appallottolò il foglio con uno scatto irascibile. “Esplorare le attrazioni romantiche del cielo notturno al Planetario. _Noioso_. Casa di Keats? Molly apprezza le sue poesie. In ultima analisi, dopo il sopralluogo di Wiggins, si è dimostrato troppo esposto a potenziali assalti. Un giro in mongolfiera? Scartato anche quello.”

E John intraprese l’unica linea di condotta adattabile a situazioni di quel genere. Chiamò in soccorso sua moglie.

 

 

Mary arrivò, avvolta fino al naso nella sciarpa lavorata a maglia che Mrs Hudson le aveva regalato per Natale e una scorta di macarons presi alla pasticceria francese sulla Marylebone Road, dai caratteristici sapori: i prevedibili farciti al lampone o al cioccolato per lui e quelli al tè verde matcha o alla marmite per lei.

Sherlock li detestava cordialmente, ma era una delle voglie stravaganti che la gravidanza di Mary aveva manifestato e John li preferiva con un sentimento molto simile alla gratitudine alla ricerca di cose infattibili, come banane nel cuore della notte o _quel croissant che abbiamo mangiato in quella stradina laterale a Covent Garden al nostro terzo appuntamento, ricordi?_

Sherlock lanciò un’occhiata caustica alla scatola dei dolci, come se disponesse della capacità di incenerirla. John poteva sentirlo dedurre a velocità iperbolica. _Impasto a base di_ _meringhe_ _ottenuto da una miscela di_ _albume_ _d'_ _uovo_ _, sale,_ _farina_ _di_ _mandorle_ _,_ _zucchero_ _a velo._ _Rivoltante, tenersi alla larga._ Gli scappò una risata.

Mary e Sherlock lo guardarono, entrambi avevano le sopracciglia inarcate.

 _Dio mio._ John biascicò uno ‘scusate’ e si dileguò per andare a preparare tè per tutti.

Sentì Mary che chiedeva di Molly, Sherlock che rispondeva con un più che prevedibile: “Barts.”

“E non la infastidisce navigare in questo mare di carta?”

“Perché dovrebbe?”

Un silenzio lapidario. “Fai scomparire tutto prima che rincasi.”

Sherlock fece un verso poco accondiscendente, a metà strada tra uno sbuffo e un sospiro. “Mrs Hudson viene ad avvertirmi un’ora prima.”

 _Oh, bene. Perfetto. Anche quello._ E lui non era stato minimamente sfiorato dall’idea.

 

 

Il tè era stato servito, i macarons assaggiati - o divorati, nel caso di Mary; i fogli fatti eclissare preventivamente. Wiggins era comparso e aveva dato il suo contributo, poi era scappato via per questioni _della massima e inderogabile urgenza_. Uno sguardo d’intesa con Sherlock, un ‘Io vado’ carico di significati sottintesi. 

John ci rimuginò sopra finché la curiosità non lo fece scoppiare. “Cosa intendeva dire?”

Sherlock si limitò a rivolgergli una solenne occhiata da gufo impagliato.

“Wiggins”, chiarì John. “Poco fa. Dove è andato? O meglio, lo hai mandato a fare cosa, di preciso?”

“Su mia commissione ha l’incarico di sorvegliare Molly a vista. Quando io non ne sono in grado le è di supporto sulla strada di casa.”

“Oh, ma certo! Sera tardi. Buio, eventuali malintenzionati dietro ogni angolo”, intervenne Mary. Sherlock la ricompensò con un cenno. 

“E Molly ne è al corrente?”

“Certo che sì. Ha sviluppato una sorta di simpatia corrisposta nei suoi riguardi.” Lo disse come se fosse una cosa incresciosa e irragionevole, figlia di una catena sfortunata di eventi ugualmente seccanti. 

Una volta di più, John dovette nascondere un sorriso dietro il palmo aperto della mano. _Anche quello da considerare increscioso, nessun dubbio in merito._ “Parliamo di cose serie”, disse tra il serio e il faceto. Qualcuno doveva pure attaccare il filo del discorso e Mary non sembrava disposta a farsene carico. “Ti rendi conto, vero, che la situazione ti sta sfuggendo di mano?”

Mary finse un colpo di tosse. John lo interpretò come un invito a proseguire.

Il volto di Sherlock era accuratamente privo di espressione, gli occhi appena più sgranati del solito.

“Insomma, basta contare il numero esorbitante di proposte che hai scartato. Tra parentesi, ho molto apprezzato la bocciatura del Ballo Georgiano.”

“Io _non_ ti sono grata, Sherlock”, asserì Mary. “Ho sempre desiderato stringermi in un bustino, anche se dubito che sarei stata una visione affascinante. Magari tra qualche mese.”

“C’è il Ballo di Cristallo a Praga”, disse lui con un sorriso-ghigno. “Vi ho preso parte tre anni fa. Te lo raccomando.”

“Il che è una ragione sufficiente per non partecipare”, si intromise John.

Mary gli riservò un’occhiata. Aveva il gomito piegato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il mento poggiato sulla mano. “Sai essere terribilmente scoraggiante quando vuoi.”

“Che è giusto quello a cui aspiro.”

Gli sguardi di Sherlock e Mary si incrociarono per un secondo, poi entrambi pronunciarono all’unisono: “No-io-so.”

 _Oltre quei due_ strani _, chi poteva desiderare di partecipare ad un Ballo potenzialmente pericoloso? Io, io ci voglio andare_. John spense la voce della coscienza con fastidio. “Scusate se boicotto il vostro divertimento,” ribatté con una smorfia, “ma mi sembrava che la questione riguardasse Molly.”

Li vide smettere le maschere comiche per altre di diversa natura.

“La questione non riguarda Molly, ma come Sherlock reagisce alla quotidianità che la sua relazione con Molly prevede. Una quotidianità basata tra le altre cose su ricorrenze e anniversari”, disse Mary. “Prima di iniziare questa tua crociata al romanticismo, hai almeno chiesto a Molly se avesse dei programmi o avesse intenzione di averli?”

“Oh, andiamo!” esclamò John. Con la coda dell’occhio vide Sherlock estrarre il cellulare dalla tasca della vestaglia, scrivere un messaggio. “È il giorno di San Valentino! È ovvio che si aspetti qualcosa. Molly è un tipo sentimentale per natura, sensibile e gentile.”

“Stai descrivendo te stesso.” Sherlock aveva posato il cellulare. “C’è chi non ama celebrare i sentimenti a comando, solo perché una stupida ricorrenza lo prescrive”, fece notare con il tono di ovvietà che gli era abituale.

“Persone come te?” domandò John, ironico.

“E come tua moglie.”

“No, Mary non- accidenti!”

Mary si era nascosta la faccia dietro la sciarpa. Sillabò uno “scusa” con aria metà divertita metà mortificata.

_Maledetta la tua anima empirica, Sherlock._

Lo stesso Sherlock che in quel momento era balzato in piedi e sostava davanti alla finestra, un’ombra mobile e scattante contro la tenda scura. “Molly non è il problema, ma il problema del problema.”

“Illuminami, Sherlock.”

Sherlock voltò la testa e aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma il tempismo, come molte altre cose, non era mai stato il suo forte. In quel momento la figura vivace di Molly comparve sulla soglia dell’appartamento, seguita a breve distanza da quella allampanata di Wiggins.

E qualunque fosse stato ciò che voleva dire, gli morì sulle labbra. Ma non nello sguardo.

 _Dannazione_.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Parli del diavolo._

Molly si era materializzata con la velocità di un desiderio espresso per gioco.

L’idea che Sherlock era stato sul punto di comunicare gli rimase intrappolata nello sguardo, fittamente intrecciata al resto della matassa da sgarbugliare. Immateriale e allo stesso tempo riconoscibile nel modo in cui aveva stretto le labbra, in cui teneva le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena.  

Per un attimo Molly sembrò sorpresa di trovarli lì, le facce serie e le pose plastiche che si assumono quando si affronta un colloquio spinato, uno di quelli che si farebbe volentieri a meno di sostenere. Dovevano assomigliare a una specie di conciliabolo di streghe. Il circolo del mistero o simili. 

Gli occhi scuri di lei saettarono per la stanza in cerca di qualcosa, _qualcuno_ che trovarono subito. _Devo organizzare passaporti, carte d’imbarco, prepararmi al peggio?_ Un lievissimo, sintomatico cenno da parte di Sherlock la rasserenerò all’istante, spianando l’acciglio che le si era formato tra le sopracciglia.

Il breve scambio non sfuggì a John. Indicativo del fatto, tra le altre, che quei due non la raccontassero giusta e che avessero cominciato a frequentarsi da molto più tempo di quanto avevano ammesso in prima battuta. Al diavolo la confessione telegrafica che era riuscito a strappare a Sherlock dopo averlo messo alle strette settimane prima (a poche ore di distanza dalla scena madre a cui aveva assistito, _cercato di non assistere_ , nell’appartamento di Molly). Con la sibillina risposta “Dalla sparatoria”, Sherlock era riuscito a sviare, usando efficacemente lo stratagemma di un argomento che avevano deciso di comune accordo di archiviare tra gli indesiderati, su cui avevano posto una sorta di veto.

Per un istante, quindi, Molly rimase stupita nel vederli tanto quanto lo erano loro nel vedere lei, ma l’istante svanì e passò oltre. In quello successivo Molly stava già rivolgendo loro uno dei larghi sorrisi che le animavano il volto in una successione di chiaroscuri. “Buonasera a tutti.”

Wiggins dietro di lei sembrava una specie di avvoltoio, il volto smunto e gli occhi spiritati. Aveva un contenitore isotermico tra le braccia - John preferì sorvolare sulle innumerevoli possibilità del suo contenuto -, al di sopra erano poggiati due incarti take-away di cibo cinese.

“Ho portato la cena”, disse Molly, non guardando più Sherlock, ma lui e Mary. “Mi dispiace, se avessi saputo che eravate qui-”

“Non crearti problemi dove non ci sono, Molly.” Mary le sorrise con calore.  “La mia è una visita di recupero.”

“Si riferisce a me”, sospirò John, contrito. “Ho perso la cognizione del tempo. Se mi fossi accorto di quanto era tardi…” lasciò cadere il resto della frase nell’indeterminato.

Sherlock taceva con aria taciturna, le mani infilate nelle tasche della vestaglia bordeaux, ora. “Ti ho mandato un messaggio”, scagliò come una pietra, nel primo intervallo di silenzio.

John batté le palpebre, confuso. Unica e magra consolazione fu accorgersi di non essere il solo.

“Lo so.” Molly annuì, stupita dalla nota di accusa nella voce di lui. “Ti ho risposto.”

Sherlock storse la bocca in una smorfia, come se volesse controbattere. Era straordinario assistere alla lotta in atto tra l’impellenza di dover essere se stesso e l’urgenza, l’esigenza ormai altrettanto vitale, di tentare di esserlo in modo differente, meno nocivo per gli altri. “Quasi quattro minuti”, rimarcò con fastidio. 

“Come?”

“Hai impiegato più di tre minuti per rispondere e lo hai fatto con un messaggio ermetico.”

 _Rimarchevole,_ pensò John con una risata incastrata in fondo alla gola. Si astenne dal fare commenti.

“Ho scritto che era okay.”

“Precisamente, Molly. O hai aspettato a rispondermi perché il contenuto del messaggio ti aveva infastidito e hai dovuto scegliere la linea di condotta da assumere oppure-”

“Oppure il cellulare era nella borsa ed ero impegnata a pagare la cena.”

Sherlock schioccò le labbra, in preda all’insoddisfazione. Ovviamente non aveva considerato quell’ipotesi. Era così concentrato sulla contrarietà che provava per essere arrivato alle conclusioni sbagliate che non si accorse del rapido, vacuo sguardo che Wiggins aveva lanciato a Molly. Neanche Molly se n’era accorta, dato che lui era ancora alle sue spalle e lei gli era davanti.  

Ma Mary, splendida e brillante, lo aveva notato. John la vide fargli un gesto con la mano, dal lato della poltrona che Molly non poteva osservare. _Fa’ finta di nulla._ Come la signora comandava. Mary aveva già assunto il controllo della situazione, alzandosi. “Liberiamoli dall’incomodo della nostra presenza, vuoi, John? Molly deve avere avuto una giornata pesante e a giudicare dalle sue smorfie accigliate, Sherlock ha bisogno di sfogare la penuria di casi con esperimenti ad alto rischio.”

Molly negò, li pregò di restare, ma erano le dieci passate.

In quel mentre apparve Mrs. Hudson. “Oh, Sherlock! Sono tanto dispiaciuta, ma quest’oggi l’episodio di Corrie è durato più a lungo di quanto avessi creduto.” Entrò nell’appartamento con un’espressione trafelata e dopo un’occhiata circolare alla stanza, in particolare alla carta da parati miracolata, fece un respiro di sollievo. Era venuta a ricordargli di sgombrare l’appartamento dal _corpus delicti,_ poco ma sicuro. “Ci siete anche voi, cari.” Mrs. Hudson sorrise, rasserenata, notandoli. “Avete già cenato? Ho un pasticcio di carne in caldo che-”

“I Watson stanno andando via”, si intromise Sherlock, seccamente.

Mrs. Hudson non si fece demoralizzare dai suoi modi scoraggianti. “Beh, magari potrei incartarvene un pezzo da portar via.” E strizzò l’occhio a Mary che le diede un bacio sulla guancia, dicendole che si sarebbe lasciata tentare e _ahiahi_ alla linea.  “Aspetti un bambino, cara. La tua linea dovrà aspettare fino a dopo il parto. Non trovi anche tu, Molly?”

Molly era distratta a fissare Sherlock. Si riscosse e rispose con un attimo di ritardo per esprimere parole tranquillizzanti e rassicurare Mary circa il suo aspetto.

Non che ce ne fosse davvero il bisogno. John era fiero di sua moglie: una donna che aveva fascino da vendere e che non si faceva patemi sull’esteriorità. Che preferiva scarpe comode a quelle armi di distruzione di massa che erano i tacchi. Che acconciava i capelli con disinvoltura e indossava gioielli solo nelle occasioni speciali. E rimaneva ugualmente bella, bella in ogni forma non canonica e immaginabile.

“John?” lo richiamò Mary.

“Andiamo, sì”, convenne John, muovendosi per raggiungerla. Indossò il giaccone. 

“Siete sicuri?” tentò un’ultima volta Molly per trattenerli.

Wiggins nel frattempo si era dileguato in cucina. John resistette a stento all’impulso di allungarsi a vedere cosa diavolo stesse combinando.

Mary si avvicinò per salutare Sherlock, gli sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio. Lui sbuffò e aggrottò la fronte, poi annuì.

“Allora ci si vede venerdì sera”, disse Molly. Probabilmente dovette notare il suo disorientamento perché si voltò a cercare garanzia altrove. “L’appuntamento è per questo venerdì, giusto?”

“Venerdì sera?” fece eco John e lanciò un’occhiata interdetta a Sherlock.

“Venerdì sera, John.” Sherlock non batté ciglio. “La cena. Vestiti formali adatti all’occasione. La cravatta sarebbe gradita, grazie. Mary, nel tuo caso, i tacchi sono sconsigliati.”

“So badare a me stessa, Sherlock.” Mary gli fece una carezza leggera, una specie di _pat-pat_ sul braccio per consolarlo del rimprovero bonario. “Ma grazie lo stesso per esserti interessato allo stato delle mie caviglie.”

John aveva l’inquietante impressione di essersi perso un pezzo per strada. Un pezzo fondamentale, per di più. Mary mosse le labbra, in un muto ‘ti spiego dopo’. _Beh, buono a sapersi._

Sherlock cupo come un cipresso e Molly che gli indirizzava di quando in quando occhiate stranite, Mrs. Hudson con le braccia ripiegate contro il petto e l’espressione da ‘Oh, cielo, poveri noi’. E Wiggins che trafficava in cucina con sostanze e agenti chimici potenzialmente pericolosi. _Era decisamente ora di andare_. 

 

 

   

“Dunque, cosa mi sono perso?”

Erano sprofondati nei sedili di un taxi e Mary guardava ostentatamente lo scorrere veloce del paesaggio urbano fuori dal finestrino, le nocche della mano poggiate contro le labbra per nascondere il principio di un sorriso segreto. “A cosa ti riferisci?”

“Mary, non ho voglia di fare questo gioco.”

“Quale gioco?”

John le indirizzò uno sguardo significativo.    

Mary mostrò i palmi, in segno di resa. “Ti ricordi quando Sherlock ha preso il cellulare?”

John annuì, ricostruì la scena nella memoria. _Sherlock che prendeva il cellulare e scriveva un messaggio. Che attendeva una risposta che impiegava più tempo del previsto a giungere._

“Bene. Ha scritto a Molly, informandola della cena in programma con noi.”

“Tra le tante cose che poteva scegliere.” John dondolò la testa, cercando di raccapezzarsi. “Una cena, grandioso. Immagino che dovrei accendere una candela nella Cattedrale di Westmister.”

“Oh, John.” Mary sorrise con complicità. “Se tieni così tanto al Ballo Georgiano posso mettere una buona parola per te con Sherlock.”

“Grazie, ma no, grazie.”

“Non sei un sostenitore  dei Balli o dei Balli d’epoca?”

“Entrambi se tra gli invitati figura Sherlock-attiro-assassini-e-omicidi. È come il miele per le api per quella gente. So con chi ho a che fare e un giorno all’anno, uno solo, vorrei poter mangiare con mia moglie in un ristorante in santa pace, possibilmente senza sentire la canna di un’arma da fuoco puntata sul collo. È chiedere troppo?”

“Per quello c’è il nostro anniversario.”

John borbottò qualcosa d’indistinto. Riprese a fissare vacuamente fuori. _Un momento_. Se il messaggio era per Molly, allora…

Mary gli riservò lo sguardo rassegnato-compiaciuto che aveva in comune con Sherlock. _Ci sei arrivato_.

“Quando Molly ha detto che non aveva risposto perché stava pagando, Wiggins ha fatto una faccia frastornata, come se stesse mentendo. Perché Molly avrebbe dovuto mentire? A meno che Sherlock non avesse ragione e Molly fosse davvero infastidita da qualcosa che lui ha scritto.”

“Brillante deduzione.”

_Ho avuto un buon maestro._

“Sai cosa significa, vero?”

John si sfregò la guancia. _Guai in vista per Sherlock e quindi anche per loro._

L’aveva detto lui, che la bonaccia sarebbe finita a breve.

Per Dio, come odiava avere ragione.

 

 

 

*

 

 

“Sherlock,” lo richiamò a bassa voce, sfiorandogli la spalla.

Lui scostò con lentezza gli occhi dal violino. Le dita indugiarono sulle corde che stava pizzicando distrattamente, tra un filo di pensiero e l’altro. La guardò e si concesse un lampo di realtà nella nebulosa delle sue riflessioni. “Molly.”

Molly sorrise. Si appoggiò al bracciolo della poltrona di John – vi si sedeva di rado -, le gambe allungate in modo che i loro piedi si sfiorassero. “Ho mandato Billy a dormire e attrezzato la cucina. Il filtro Buchner è sul bancone pronto all’utilizzo.”

Sherlock annuì, nella sua maniera di dire ‘grazie’.

“Gi Xiao Mai erano buoni”, aggiunse Molly.  

Sherlock si sfiorò il mento, pensierosamente. “Non quanto il pollo agro piccante.”

 _Aveva letto per lei Keats, quando gli incubi la tenevano sveglia. Le aveva preparato un infuso, quando era stata male. Le aveva prestato la sua sciarpa, quando l’aveva dimenticata._ E ora c’era qualcosa che lo infastidiva. Un verme che rodeva la noce all’interno del guscio. Molly poteva quasi vederlo scavare gallerie sotterranee e cunicoli. Aveva a che fare con lei. Era per il messaggio?

“Di cosa si tratta?” domandò. Indicò gli scatoloni nell’angolo della stanza. Erano tre, tutti sigillati. “Hai trovato un caso?”

Sherlock smise di suonare le sue note discordi. “Io non trovo casi, Molly”, la riprese, come se condannasse la sola prospettiva. “Sono loro a trovare me.”

“Quelli sono i guai”, lo corresse con vago divertimento.

“E non è la stessa cosa?”

L’aria perplessa che aveva le avrebbe strappato una risata, in altre circostanze. _Cosa c’era che non andava?_ Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo. Davvero.

“Sherlock.”

“Mm?” Questa volta lui non sollevò lo sguardo.

“Buonanotte.” Molly si curvò per dargli il consueto bacio sulla guancia.

Sherlock sollevò il viso per agevolarla. “Vuoi che ti legga qualcosa?” _Devo raggiungerti?_

Molly si strinse nelle spalle. “Non serve.”

Sherlock la sondò con un lungo sguardo inquisitore. Si soffermò sui capelli sciolti, sullo scollo della vestaglia. “Vuoi che ti aiuti con i bigodini?”

Molly avrebbe riso se non avesse saputo di ferirlo nell’ego. _Un ego grande quanto un pallone aerostatico_.“Non ne uso.”

La notizia lo confuse. “Eppure avrei giurato che…” E mormorò qualcosa che assomigliava in maniera preoccupante a ‘Janine’.

“Come?”

Sherlock mosse la mano in uno svolazzo nervoso.

“Allora buonanotte”, ripeté Molly e fece per allontanarsi. Non ci riuscì. Sherlock le prese il polso con delicatezza, bloccandola. Molly batté le palpebre e si ritrovò seduta sulle sue ginocchia, il violino adagiato con cura in grembo, come un bambino in cerca di rassicurazioni.  

“Molly”, pronunciò Sherlock con chiarezza. Prima di baciarla aveva quel vezzo. Dire il suo nome, scandendo ogni lettera con attenzione scrupolosa. Quasi a ribadire chi era, per rimettere le cose nella giusta prospettiva.

La baciò. E Molly dimenticò la preoccupazione, le domande che avrebbe voluto porgli. Smise di pensare. Un istante o forse qualche minuto dopo, si ritrovò con le dita affondate nei suoi capelli, dietro la nuca, con il sapore di peperoncino sulla lingua. Gli sorrise a fior di labbra, contro il naso, quando Sherlock le sfiorò la tempia con un altro bacio e un altro e un altro ancora, augurandole la ‘Buonanotte’.

Lo sarebbe stata. Una notte lunga un sogno.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> È un intervallo tra ciò che è stato e ciò che davvero deve accadere, giusto per dare uno scorcio di com’è la vita al 221B di Baker Street da quando Molly si è trasferita (è ambientata dopo “Tarli del pensiero”, lettura non vincolante per comprendere quanto scritto qui sopra). Entrambi i capitoli, in effetti, non sono che l’antefatto di quello che succederà nel terzo, snodo ed epilogo insieme.  
> Il Corrie nominato da Mrs Hudson altri non è che il diminutivo affettuoso di una soap opera inglese piuttosto famosa e alquanto duratura (fa un baffo a Beautiful, per intenderci). http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coronation_Street
> 
>  
> 
> Un abbraccio enorme a tutti.  
> Spero di non avervi annoiato e di non aver causato troppi sbadigli ;)


	3. Chapter 3

 

_15 Febbraio_ **IL BLOG PERSONALE DEL DR. JOHN H. WATSON**

_San Valentino è arrivato e – pioggia e fulmini – è già passato. Troppo teatrale? Volete più dettagli? Si alzi il sipario e che le puntate inizino, prego. Tutto è cominciato il giorno in cui Voi-sapete-chi, L’Uomo delle Calamità, esatto proprio Sherlock-Sono-Un-Tormento-Vivente-Holmes ha deciso di organizzare una cena. E non una qualunque, badate bene. Non fiori e candele e vino a profusione, ma un inverosimile arrangiamento di una cena elegante in casa Addams. Credete che enfatizzi? Povere anime innocenti. Lasciate ogni speranza, voi che entrate._

(“John, sono d’accordo sul vendicarsi, ma questa è un’esagerazione.” John smise di scrivere – martellare i tasti del laptop con brutale ferocia – per riservare a Mary uno sguardo da invasato. “Il cibo era avariato e lui lo sapeva! Il ristorante è stato chiuso perché non in regola con le normative igienico-sanitarie e lui lo sapeva! E per Dio, tu sei incinta! Devo ricordarti la splendida serata di Tête-à-tête con il bagno?” Solenni e indigeribili attimi di silenzio. Poi Mary sorrise, di un sorriso minaccioso e sinistro. “Fallo a pezzi, tigre.”)

  

 

La serata per John Watson era cominciata con un lieve formicolio ai piedi, una sensazione di soffocamento, malefica sudorazione e una nausea capillare.

Non un attacco di panico. Dannazione, no. Per la miseria, non lo aveva avuto il giorno del suo matrimonio. Non ne avrebbe sofferto ora.

John Watson aveva riso di se stesso. La risata era suonata stridula, ma ci aveva sorvolato con invidiabile aplomb. “È normale che io sia terrorizzato da una cena?” aveva chiesto al se stesso nello specchio. Non aveva ottenuto altra risposta all’infuori di una smorfia incoraggiante.

Mary volteggiava nel suo vestito lilla con la grazia di una libellula, piena di energie. Gli aveva raddrizzato il nodo della cravatta e gli aveva spolverato lo sparato della giacca, le spalline. “Andrà bene, John.”

Lui aveva scosso la testa con l’aria più sconsolata del mondo. “Una vita che me lo dicono e ancora non è mai successo.”

 

Raggiungete Baker Street. -SH

 

_Vuoi provare a respirare in un sacchetto?_

Mary aveva avanzato la proposta con una scintilla d’ironia assolutamente inedita. 

John non aveva fiatato. La serata doveva ancora iniziare e già un messaggio aveva annunciato l’ennesimo, imperscrutabile cambio di rotta.

Si diceva che i primi ad abbandonare la nave che affondava fossero i topi; ma il capitano che affondava con la nave era un onorevole imbecille. Tipico di Sherlock voler smentire un modo di pensare globale. Vanaglorioso megalomane.

 

 

Il 221 di Baker Street era nel caos. E non del tipo di caos che Sherlock ambiva a far passare come pianificato.

Il ritmo incalzante della musica elettronica – Techno? – creava un muro di rumore contro i timpani; qualcuno saltava e qualcun altro rideva e urlava sconcezze.

John ebbe la visione fugace della coda e del posteriore di Toby prima che il gatto trovasse asilo politico nell’appartamento di Mrs. Hudson.

Mrs. Hudson lo seguì a breve, con un portavivande ricoperto di bicchieri di carta. Di sicuro non riempiti con gazzosa. Quando li vide, ringraziò il Buon Dio. “Benedetti ragazzi”, li salutò, giusto per rimanere in lidi consacrati. “I vicini hanno già chiamato la polizia, ma quel ragazzo testardo non si lascia convincere a-”

“Quindi Sherlock è di sopra?” s’informò Mary, spicciola, la mano davanti alla bocca a proteggere le parole.

Mrs. Hudson annuì, svigorita, urlando per sovrastare il baccano che proveniva dal piano superiore. “Non da solo!”

Se la notizia sconcertò John non poco, Mary reagì con maggiore filosofia. Aveva una borsetta elegante appesa al polso, le braccia intrecciate contro la sporgenza pronunciata dell’addome e l’espressione di un cecchino. “John, togli quell’affare dalle mani di Mrs. Hudson prima che ruzzoli giù. ” Cominciò a salire la rampa di scalini a due a due, a testa bassa, come un ariete che sfondi le ultime difese nemiche.

John poggiò il vassoio dove capitava sul pianerottolo (intimò a Mrs. Hudson: “Non si muova di qui”) e si affrettò a seguirla.

Nell’appartamento era in corso un rave party. O fu quello che pensò John in un impeto di insensatezza. Riverberi bluastri erano creati da un’enorme palla a specchi, del modello da discoteca, issata al centro del soffitto al posto del lampadario; le poltrone erano scomparse, rimpiazzate da una marea di fantasmi che si agitavano come meccani scoordinati e le cui facce _entusiaste_ venivano dipinte a distacchi di tempo irregolari dai riflessi indemoniati dei giochi di luce.

“Mi vuoi prendere per il culo.”

Mary si fece largo a gomitate, spintonò di malagrazia qualche ragazzo strafatto mentre John, in preda a una furia cieca, andava a staccare la spina del sintetizzatore dopo una colluttazione col dj. Ci fu una momentanea sospensione di rumori e poi la ripresa del frastuono quando un boato di voci cominciò a gridare, facendo a gara a chi ingiuriasse più forte e con maggiore veemenza.

Mary si portò due dita alle labbra e fischiò come in una caserma.

John riaccese le luci. “La festa è finita”, annunciò in tono sepolcrale, contenendo a malapena la rabbia. “La polizia sarà qui a momenti. Vi consiglio di non farvi trovare quando arriveranno, sempre che una notte al fresco non rientri nei vostri piani per la serata.”

Di Sherlock nessuna traccia visibile.

Si mise di fianco alla porta spalancata mentre la folla di sconosciuti sfilava via, in gruppi di quattro, sei o in fila indiana, giù per le scale. (“Di’ al tipo che l’ha organizzata che è stata una festa da sballo”, si raccomandò l’ultimo a uscire, il ragazzo dai capelli blu e rossi con cui aveva dovuto lottare per spegnere la musica. John si trattenne dallo strozzarlo o dallo sbattergli la porta in faccia.)

L’aspetto dell’appartamento, una volta svuotato della moltitudine di ospiti vocianti, era desolante.

Mary andò ad aprire le finestre per disperdere l’aria guasta: un misto disgustoso di fumo e alcool e – temeva John – sostanze illegali.

John diede un calcio a una bottiglia vuota di vodka.

Il pavimento era disseminato di cocci – la vetreria da laboratorio di Sherlock? -, lattine di birra, un paio di cuscini sventrati, il teschio usato come portacenere, una lampada rotta, coste strappate ai loro volumi, una libreria ribaltata e utilizzata come bancone dei superalcolici. Messaggi osceni scritti con un rossetto ciliegia sullo specchio.

“Bella tonalità di colore, pessima scelta di parole”, commentò Mary.

John non lo trovò divertente. “Tu resta qui.” Si vedeva lontano un miglio che la prospettiva non le andasse a genio, ma lo lasciò libero di agire come meglio credeva. Forte di quel pensiero, John si diresse verso la camera da letto di Sherlock. La trovò chiusa a chiave. Con una spallata la mandò giù.

_Fottuto, machiavellico idiota._

Sherlock era sdraiato sul letto, vestito di tutto punto. Le poltrone erano state addossate contro il muro, di fianco all’armadio.

L’idiota aveva sentito la porta sbattere. Si portò le mani alle tempie, poi le premette contro le orecchie. “Sshh”, disse con voce arrochita.

John si avvicinò, lo scrollò con forza. “Cosa diavolo è successo qui?”

Sherlock si voltò sulla schiena. Si coprì il viso, irritato. “Nel caso non lo avessi notato, ho dato una festa.”

“Difficile non accorgersene. Begli ospiti, tra parentesi. Dove li hai trovati? Nel tuo covo di drogati?” John ebbe lo spiraglio di un occhio azzurro quando Sherlock aprì leggermente le dita che teneva ancora premute contro la faccia, nel saluto dei vulcaniani.

“Sono la mia rete di senzatetto. Ogni tanto devo ricompensarli.”

_Perché avere a che fare con te è un lavoro ingrato?_

“Distruggendo il salotto?” ritorse John. Inspirò a fondo, si impose una calma che era ben lontano dal provare. “Spiegami perché non capisco. Avevamo un programma, avevamo preso degli accordi. Cosa è cambiato?”

Una pausa di silenzio. Sherlock ingoiò a vuoto, rimosse le mani e le incrociò sul petto, nella posizione di un morto nella bara. “Molly non verrà”, disse, alla fine, atono, osservando il soffitto con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Avevo bisogno di non pensare.”

“E hai deciso di organizzare un free party? Bel modo maturo di reagire al rifiuto di una donna.”

Sherlock curvò le labbra in una smorfia d’insofferenza. “Non è _una donna_. È Molly”, puntualizzò. “E non mi ha rifiutato. Ha disdetto l’appuntamento perché doveva lavorare.”

John scosse la testa. “Nessuno lavora la notte di San Valentino.”

“Ha sostituito un collega.”

“E lei hai creduto?”

“È Molly.”

_Certo che le aveva creduto._

“Ecco una notizia dell’ultima ora, Sherlock. Anche Molly ha i suoi scheletri nell’armadio e all’occorrenza è capace di mentire.” Era una sua impressione o si era adombrato? “Ecco quello che faremo. Non ti barricherai in camera tua e affronterai la questione con lei. Possibilmente di fronte a una bottiglia di buon vino e non nel salotto devastato di casa.”

John si tolse il cappotto e lo buttò sulla propria poltrona, poi si affacciò nel corridoio.

Mary era in cucina e stava svuotando nell’acquaio le bottiglie di liquore. Vestita di lilla e seta, era una visione fuori contesto.   

“Mary, saresti così gentile? Caffè, bello forte. E un paio di aspirine”, pregò mentre si sfilava la giacca e rimaneva in maniche di camicia.

Mary non cambiò espressione. Doveva aver ascoltato la conversazione. Non che ci fosse nulla di male al riguardo. Non aveva nessun motivo che lei non lo facesse. Inoltre gli risparmiava l’impegno di spiegarle la situazione.

 

 

Tornò da Sherlock con una tazza di caffè bollente e un bicchiere d’acqua.

Lo trovò con le spalle appoggiate contro la testiera del letto. Aveva le gambe incrociate in una posizione tipicamente sua, i gomiti sulle ginocchia e le mani intrecciate sotto il mento. Riaprì gli occhi e voltò la testa verso di lui. John gli diede la tazza di caffè. Non gli passò le pillole.

“Queste sono per me”, chiarì di fronte al suo sguardo da _deduzioni in corso_. Le ingoiò con un sorso d’acqua. “Hai bisogno di darti una ripulita mentre rimettiamo in ordine. Molly non merita di trovare l’appartamento in questo stato. Non oggi.”

La testa di Mary fece capolino nella stanza. “John, è arrivato Greg.”

John sospirò, si sfregò il mento. “Perfetto. Ci mancava solo questa.”

Quando le passò accanto, Mary gli strinse il braccio in un gesto d’incoraggiamento. “Lascia fare a me.”

John scambiò uno sguardo d’intesa con sua moglie – carismatica e perspicace – e poi lanciò un’occhiata al suo migliore amico – facile all’involuzione fino a uno stato di regresso puerile. “Ti affido il resto.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Una cosa non mi è chiara. Che fine ha fatto Wiggins?”

“Sherlock dice che ha messo in salvo le poltrone e se ne è andato.”

“Lasciando Mrs. Hudson a gestirlo da sola?”

Leggere il fastidio di John era sempre stato più che facile. Gli rendeva la voce greve, ruvida nel rimprovero come certe note scordate. 

“Non è un santo e neppure un demonio”, lo stava difendendo Mary. “Come hai detto, oggi è San Valentino. Probabilmente aveva un appuntamento.”

John sospirò. “Buon pro gli faccia.”

Sherlock si spostò in salotto. Calcolò i danni alle tende e ai mobili. Il divano era stato mosso di quaranta gradi verso destra e – aggrottò la fronte. “Anderson? Chi ti ha chiamato?”

“Sono stato io.” John gli si mise al fianco, guardò i presenti con espressione autorevole. “Bene, la situazione è quella che vedete. Potete immaginare il resto. Ciò che conta è che abbiamo tre ore prima che Molly rientri. Cosa fai?”

Anderson aveva preso il cellulare dalla tasca del giubbotto. Sollevò a malapena lo sguardo. “Vista la mole di lavoro mi sembra abbastanza ovvio, no? Cerco rinforzi.”

 

 

*

 

 

I rinforzi – una decina di ragazzi e ragazze di età compresa tra i venti e i trent’anni - arrivarono un quarto d’ora dopo, scortati da una Mrs. Hudson molto provata e molto grata, che li attrezzò dell’equipaggiamento necessario. Alla fine erano tutti armati fino ai denti di sacchi della spazzatura, scope e stracci.   

John inarcò le sopracciglia, impressionato. “Amici tuoi?”

Anderson annuì. “Ma devo avvertirti. Non lo fanno gratis.”

Fu così che Sherlock si ritrovò seduto al tavolo della cucina, ad impugnare una penna stilografica e con una risma di fogli, sotto la supervisione di Mary, pronta a prendersi gioco della sua scrittura a zampe di gallina.

“Autografi”, aveva detto John, categorico. “Incomincia a firmare.”

 

 

*

 

 

Le tempistiche erano fondamentali. Per questo John avrebbe molto apprezzato che Lestrade si decidesse a tenere la bocca chiusa per due minuti. Ci sarebbe stato luogo e modo di ridere dell’intera faccenda, ma una volta che l’intera faccenda fosse stata archiviata come conclusa.

Greg, però, non demordeva. Seduto sul bracciolo del divano, non sembrava trovare pace. Chiese che gli venisse spiegata la situazione da Mrs. Hudson che, dal canto suo, dopo le prime rimostranze nell’avere tanti sconosciuti a gironzolare per il 221B, aveva reagito con tutta la diplomazia di cui era capace: offrendo tè, biscotti e chiacchiere di conforto ai “ _cari ragazzi”_ che si erano sobbarcati il disturbo.    

Alla fine del racconto, Lestrade fischiò e la pazienza di John andò a farsi benedire.

“Lestrade”, lo richiamò, perentorio.

Greg si ricompose. “È solo che…” Scosse la testa, incredulo; abbassò la voce di due toni, dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo di verifica in direzione della cucina. “Davvero aveva organizzato una cena? E Molly gli ha dato buca?”

John fece per rispondere abbastanza sgarbatamente, ma Sherlock lo prevenne, formale e grave. “Molly ha dovuto sostituire un collega.”

Ed eccolo, nella marea di disinfestatori, a sovrastare la situazione come se la supervisionasse. Certo, aveva una presenza scenica indiscutibile e l’aura altezzosa di un accademico.

John sbuffò.

“Continua a ripeterlo e potrei convincermi che credi a questa fesseria. Andiamo. Che problema ha Molly? Forse temeva che facessi qualcosa di molto stupido.” Greg sollevò una mano per proteggersi dall’occhiata perforante di Sherlock. “Scusa. Di molto poco romantico.”

“Candele e musica d’orchestra”, elencò la signora Hudson per dimostrare i propositi lodevoli di Sherlock. “Si era impegnato, povero caro.”

“Mi dispiace interrompere.” Anderson si avvicinò loro, seguito dai suoi commilitoni. Si sfilò i guanti di lattice. “Noi abbiamo finito.”

“Se ti aspetti un grazie, Anderson”, cominciò Sherlock in tono annoiato.

“Non si aspetta un bel niente. _Grazie_.” A prendere la parola, avendo l’ardire di interrompere la lingua mordace di Sherlock, era stata una ragazza bassa, con ricci capelli scuri e occhi neri. Indossava una gonna di jeans, un cardigan verde e una maglietta viola. Nel leggere la scritta stampata (ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, VODKA IS CHEAPER THAN A DINNER FOR TWO), John occultò una risata con un colpo di tosse.

“Ora dà loro quello per cui sono venuti: una stretta di mano e quel fottuto autografo e ci toglieremo dalle –”

“Marcy.” Anderson la interruppe con un sospiro, appiattendosi la barba sul mento. Marcy tacque, stringendo le labbra e intanto continuando a incenerire Sherlock con lo sguardo, come se fosse l’individuo più riprovevole sulla faccia della Terra.

Sherlock non batté ciglio.

_Dio_ , sapeva essere _così_ esasperante quando voleva.

John, piantato al suo fianco, si piegò per sibilargli: “Ti costerebbe davvero molto contenere quel lato di te? Mostrati un padrone di casa degno di questo nome e ringraziali come si deve. Ti hanno salvato il culo.”

Sherlock inspirò rumorosamente, le narici allargate. Fronteggiò lo sguardo della ragazza – Marcy e poi quelli del gruppetto di persone dietro di lei. Trasse un sospiro, come se dovesse armarsi di pazienza. “In quanto affittuario dell’appartamento che avete avuto modo di rendere presentabile (cenni consenzienti e teste che annuivano. Una donna si chinò per borbottare parole indistinte e un’altra disse qualcosa di pericolosamente udibile: “Un vero porcile.”), mi è stato fatto notare che sarebbe opportuno offrirvi quantomeno il bicchiere della staffa, in segno di ringraziamento per aver rinunciato alle vostre rispettive serate che, non c’era ragione di dedurlo, è semplice logica, dovevano essere altamente avvilenti per convincervi che trascorrerle a ripulire l’appartamento di un perfetto estraneo sarebbe stato un balzo di qualità. Per citare le parole di un famoso logico che molti di voi non riconosceranno: il fatto che un’opinione sia ampiamente condivisa non è affatto una prova che non sia completamente assurda. Quindi, avete visto il salotto. Se volete arrischiarvi ad accettare un drink, a vostro rischio e pericolo, ma non toccate il frigo. Sto conducendo un esperimento sulle muffe.”

Il fuggifuggi fu collettivo e istantaneo. Alla fine rimasero solo Marcy e Anderson.

John si sfregò l’attaccatura del naso, chiedendosi per quale sacrosanta ragione con Sherlock si finisse sempre a parlare di organi o muffe, in un modo o nell’altro.

“Come sono andato?” Sherlock si sistemò i risvolti della giacca e poi i polsini.

“Villano”, rispose Marcy a favore generale.

“È arrabbiata con me per un motivo particolare o cerca di sfogare la rabbia perché il suo ragazzo ha preferito venire qui piuttosto che festeggiare con lei?”

Marcy incrociò le braccia sul petto. “Phil mi aveva detto che era un geniale idiota. Ora mi accorgo che aveva ragione solo a metà.”

“E Phil sarebbe…”disse John, interrogativo.

Anderson alzò il braccio.

“Cosa?” proruppe Lestrade, sconcertato. “È questa la tua fidanzata? Me l’aspettavo…”

“Ispettore”, esplosero contemporaneamente Sherlock e la fidanzata di Anderson. Quando se ne accorsero, si fissarono con un’identica espressione di repulsione.

John la trovò una scena esilarante.

“Diversa”, completò Lestrade in tono abbacchiato.

Marcy sembrava sul punto di fare un commento offensivo. Grazie alla vita con Sherlock, John sapeva riconoscerne l’intenzione dall’espressione.

“Un’illustratrice di libri”, affermò Sherlock, attirandosi l’attenzione di tutti.

Marcy aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Vuole sapere come”, aggiunse Sherlock.

Lei roteò gli occhi. “È piuttosto ovvio che io voglia saperlo. Conoscendo la sua fama di sicuro avrà a che fare con i miei vestiti o con il mio odore – l’odore dei colori acrilici, forse? Ho sentito dire che ha il naso di un segugio. Oppure con le mie mani, ma sono sicura di aver lavato via la china prima di uscire, quando ho ripulito i pennelli. Quindi come? Da cosa l’ha capito?”

Sherlock aveva un sorriso che gli andava da un orecchio all’altro. “Non è stata altrettanto accurata nel ripulire la tela”, ribatté e indicò Anderson. _Il petto di Anderson._

Le implicazioni accesero diverse reazioni.

John ebbe di che rallegrarsi nell’assenza di Mrs. Hudson, scesa nel suo appartamento per offrire un piccolo spuntino a Mary e per dare la cena a Toby.

Lestrade imprecò e così Marcy.

Anderson decise che era arrivato il momento di andare. “Sempre a disposizione”, bofonchiò, uscendo. “Magari la prossima volta, cerca di non sbandierare la mia vita sentimentale ai quattro venti, eh.”

“Sarà fatto”, promise John a nome di Sherlock. “Grazie di tutto, davvero. Buon proseguo di serata.”

“Bene e ora animo!” Sherlock si sfregò le mani. “Fuori anche tu, Lestrade.”

“Cosa?” Lestrade scosse la testa. “Non mi convinceresti ad andarmene neanche se-”

“Dirò alla Donovan del rendez vous in corso con la tua ex moglie.”

Lestrade si rabbuiò. “Non oseresti.”

“Mettimi alla prova”, disse Sherlock quietamente, gli occhi resi luminosi dal monito che contenevano.

Greg si colpì il ginocchio con un pugno, incamminandosi verso la porta. “Dannazione alla tua anima nera, Sherlock.”

“Preservo solo i miei interessi. In questo caso la mia intimità con Molly.”

 

 

Lestrade era uscito da pochi minuti e John stava ancora cercando di raccapezzarsi con quello che era successo tra quando la serata era al suo inizio e aveva ancora tutto da offrire e adesso, con la realtà definitiva di quello che l’aveva riempita.

Scoppiò a ridere. “Dio.” Non riusciva a smettere. Sapeva di suonare isterico, ma non riuscì a controllarsi.

Quando finalmente raggiunse una parvenza di compostezza, Sherlock lo guardava con un misto di commiserazione e moderata curiosità.

“Dio. Il tuo primo San Valentino con Molly. Il mio primo da sposato. Avresti mai immaginato una conclusione peggiore?”

E in quel momento accadde il miracolo. Un cameriere in livrea con un vassoio d’argento comparve sulla soglia e poi un altro e un altro ancora. Una lunga trafila di personaggi bianco vestiti veleggiarono nell’appartamento, trasportando rose rosse e piatti da portata, nello sbalordimento di John e di Mrs. Hudson che salì di corsa insieme a Mary per osservare la scena.

Mary riservò un sorriso a Sherlock. “Vecchia volpe.”

“Piano di riserva.”

John doveva avere uno sguardo allucinato. “Come?”

Sherlock fece una smorfia. “Sei anni, John e ancora ti sorprendi? Ho sempre un asso nella manica.”

I camerieri sapevano esattamente cosa fare e dove andare. John non ebbe il tempo materiale di stupirsene. Wiggins strepitò dal fondo delle scale: “Tutti i vassoi in cucina, i fiori e il resto in salotto! Ehi, tu, bello! Terzo della fila, sì! Cosa ho appena detto? I fiori in salotto! Quello ti sembra il salotto? Buonasera, Shezza.” Wiggins osservò il salotto e sembrò catalogare i danni allo stesso modo in cui aveva fatto Sherlock.

“Shezza?” ripeté John. “Credevo fosse Mr Holmes ormai.”

“Non quando mi rompe le uova nel paniere nell’unica sera libera della mia ragazza. Non mi ringrazi per averle salvato la poltrona, Dottor Watson. Dovere. La sua poltrona è davvero comoda.” Si voltò verso Sherlock. “Il Maitre non era contento. Ha cambiato faccia quando gli ho consegnato il biglietto. Non la smetteva più di sorridere untuosamente e di raccomandarmi di portare i suoi ossequi a Mr Holmes.”

La fila di camerieri sembrava non avere fine. Cominciarono a decorare il salotto riordinato, ad apparecchiare il tavolo in cucina con funzionale efficienza.

John batté le palpebre. “Wow. Okay, sono colpito. Cosa gli hai fatto?”

“Ho evitato la chiusura del locale in seguito a un’inchiesta.”

“Notevole”, riconobbe John, “e anche abbastanza prevedibile.”

Sherlock schioccò la lingua. “Sono diventato prevedibile. Quando?”

“Più o meno la sera in cui ci siamo conosciuti. Da lì ho iniziato ad aspettarmi sempre il peggio.”

Sherlock sembrava pronto a prendere in mano la gestione di tutto e John gli lasciò le redini di comando con piacere.    

_Se la montagna non va da Maometto, Maometto va alla montagna._

 

 

*

 

 

Se Molly fosse stata meno stanca, avrebbe notato l’insolita assenza di rumori nell’appartamento di Mrs. Hudson – Certo era tardi, ma non _così tardi_. O avrebbe notato l’innaturale scia di pulito che arrivava dal piano superiore magicamente. Avrebbe notato gli accenni di musica - bassa e piacevole, una carezza nel buio. Avrebbe notato tante altre sottigliezze: l’odore inconfondibile della cera, l’intensità vaporosa e fragrante dei fiori, il silenzio astratto che precede i grandi avvenimenti, di caratteristica attesa.

Malgrado la stanchezza le avesse fatto sorvolare i dettagli di cui detto sopra, Molly non poté trascurare la verità schiacciante nel profilo slanciato di Sherlock, in piedi al centro della stanza, immerso in una cornice da fiaba surrealistica. Indossava uno dei suoi completi di alta sartoria e la camicia rosso vino, che era la sua preferita.

Molly prese atto delle candele sulla trave del caminetto – la luce creava un’aureola di riverberi dorati contro lo specchio, dava a Willy il teschio un aspetto inquietante, tipico di uno dei romanzi di Ann Radcliffe. Poi si accorse dei fiori. Rose dappertutto, ovunque: sulla scrivania sgombra delle carte che solitamente la occupavano; sul rientro della finestra, sopra i libri; sul tavolino e sul baule. In effetti l’appartamento non aveva mai avuto un aspetto migliore.    

Molly mise giù la borsa, studiò la stanza in un crescendo di meraviglia. “Cosa è successo qui dentro?”

Sherlock considerò l’ambiente che lo circondava come se fosse la prima volta che lo vedeva, come se stesse prendendo atto delle sue novità solo perché lei le aveva osservate. Alzò le spalle, liquidando l’eleganza dello scenario in un gesto di assoluta noncuranza. “Hanno insistito.”

Sherlock trovò superfluo aggiungere altro sull’argomento e Molly trovò superfluo chiederlo. Scosse la testa, ancora sbalordita. “Non avresti dovuto, non era necessario.”

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte. “È appropriato.”

Molly si tolse il giaccone. “Da quando in qua ti preoccupi di ciò che lo è?”

“Evidentemente da quando tu hai smesso di farlo.”

Molly captò un accenno di scontento nella sua voce. _Click_ , fece allora la sua mente e i comportamenti dei giorni precedenti, atipici anche per lui, il suo umore altalenante, la luna storta, tutto acquisì un senso. “La cena”, disse, incrociando gli occhi seri di lui con i suoi stupiti. “Era per festeggiare San Valentino. Avrei dovuto capirlo.”

Sherlock fece un cenno con la testa, seccato. _Sì, non era difficile._ “Hai mentito?”

“Cosa?” Molly si accigliò, impiegò un istante a comprendere a cosa si riferisse. “No, ho davvero sostituito Eric e sì, è stata una cosa dell’ultimo minuto. Non è riuscito a trovare una baby-sitter per la figlia. Forse non ricordi la moglie. Una craniotomia di sei anni fa. In effetti, è naturale che tu non la ricordi, perché dovresti?”

“La ricordo”, ribatté Sherlock, prendendola alla sprovvista. Al chiarore delle candele, i suoi occhi e così il contorno del suo viso erano caricati da una gamma di ombre guizzanti, materiali. Anche la sua voce aveva una nota pericolosamente morbida. “Ricordo perfettamente ogni procedura che abbiamo svolto insieme. E ciò nonostante, Molly, avresti potuto dire di no.”

“Sì, avrei potuto. Non ho voluto”, disse Molly con fermezza. “Eric è un bravo padre e sa che in casi del genere può contare su di me perché ho orari domestici più flessibili dei suoi. Ti è sfuggito un punto, Sherlock. Io _speravo_ che ti passasse inosservato. _Contavo_ sulla tua dimenticanza.”

Sherlock storse il naso. “Perché? Sei una donna. Tendi al sentimentalismo come John, anche se sei più controllata di lui.”

Molly si concesse un breve sorriso, prima di tornare seria. “Di nuovo, ti sfugge il punto. È che sono stata sola, Sherlock. Negli ultimi anni e anche prima, soltanto in modo diverso.”

“Mi dispiace. Ancora non vedo il punto.”

“Ci sto arrivando. Dammi un attimo.” Molly chiuse gli occhi, cercò con cura le parole e le raggruppò ordinatamente, come tessere in un mosaico. “Sono stata sola e non è mai stato un problema. Il cancro, l’alcolismo, la dipendenza da droghe, Half the Sky, quelli sono problemi reali. La solitudine è okay. Sono sola e mi sta bene e sta bene a tutti perché al giorno d'oggi è sinonimo di emancipazione e libertà espressiva. Una volta all’anno, però, diventa una delle dieci piaghe d’Egitto, un handicap, qualcosa di insormontabile come la miseria.”

“O il degrado dell’istituzione scolastica e l’inefficienza della polizia”, intervenne Sherlock con inaspettata partecipazione. “Afferrato.”

“Il giorno di San Valentino non mi è mai pesato.” Molly si passò una mano tra i capelli, frustrata. “È il fatto che gli altri pensino che mi pesi e i loro sguardi di compatimento ad innervosirmi.”

“Tu odi San Valentino”, intuì Sherlock con calma straordinaria. Aveva tirato le fila del discorso e questo era quello che ne era venuto fuori.

“Avrei dovuto dirlo apertamente”, disse Molly, colpevole e con accento di scuse, “ma non avrei mai pensato che tu-”

“Che io me ne ricordassi”, concluse Sherlock e c’era qualcosa di amaro nel modo in cui lo aveva detto, di spiacevole e penoso, che le asserragliò lo stomaco. Rimasero in silenzio.

Molly strinse le mani, pressò le labbra tra loro. Si guardò ancora una volta attorno e la grandezza di quello che Sherlock aveva fatto, che fosse stato aiutato o meno, la trapassò da parte a parte, come una spada di calore. “È colpa mia, tu non hai sbagliato nulla.”

Nessuna risposta. Molly azzardò un’occhiata. Lo trovò nella stessa identica posizione, gli occhi vacui, l’espressione raccolta. “Sherlock?”

Sherlock batté le palpebre. “Ho archiviato l’informazione in vista di prospettive future.”

“Quindi non sei… arrabbiato?” L’idea lo lasciò perplesso. Molly indicò la stanza nella sua interezza. “Chiunque altro lo sarebbe.”

Sherlock roteò gli occhi. “Dei fiori e delle candele, per quanto aiutino a creare un’atmosfera d’effetto, non rendono minimamente l’idea del nostro rapporto, Molly.”

“Perché è strano?”

“Perché siamo persone che non rientrano in schemi predefiniti. Sciocco da parte mia dimenticarmene. Non avrei dovuto dare credito a John. Prima di Mary la sua vita sentimentale è stata una deprimente costellazione di fallimenti.”

  
“Non prendertela con John. Siamo noi gli eccentrici. Tu risolvi casi e io disseziono cadaveri.”

“La normalità è noiosa.”

“Così mi hanno detto.”

Nel frattempo si erano avvicinati, con lentezza studiata e progressiva, l’una all’altro. Molly aveva questo stupido, enorme sorriso che le faceva dolere i muscoli delle guance. Gli zigomi di Sherlock erano tesi in uno simile, meno sgargiante; aveva rughe d’espressione ai lati della bocca e degli occhi, un bagliore soffuso nello sguardo.

   

   

 

 

 

John li aveva lasciati fare, ma quando i minuti trascorsero inesorabilmente senza che la situazione subisse mutamenti – appoggiata al bancone della cucina, Mary sogghignava -, si era fatto sentire. “Perfetto, vi siete chiariti. Ora potremmo cenare? Molly, se preferisci fingeremo che sia un giorno qualunque, ma se Mary non mangia qualcosa nella prossima mezz’ora, ho il velato sospetto che il prossimo corpo sul tuo tavolo sarà il mio.”   
A giudicare dalla voce non sembrava disposto ad ascoltare o tollerare ragioni. 

Molly si scostò a malincuore da Sherlock. Gli sfiorò un’ultima volta i capelli. “Non ho il vestito adatto”, mormorò, a corto di altre parole. “Dovrei andare a cambiarmi.”

Lui le posò un rapido bacio sulla tempia. Molly percepì il sorriso nella sua voce, sulle labbra premute contro la sua pelle. 

“Hai te stessa.” Le offrì il braccio come un gentiluomo d’altri tempi e Molly lo accettò con un sorriso disarmante, brillante.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fine

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Sherlock, sai cosa ci fa una palla a specchi nel salotto?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono imperdonabile nel mio ritardo. Avrei dovuto pubblicare questo capitolo una settimana fa, ma non riuscivo a scriverlo. C’era sempre qualche pezzo che non collimava con gli altri – nella mente suonava logico, ma scritto? Per niente - e nella prima scrittura (la prima di quattro) suonava terribilmente pesante. Nella seconda non scorreva. Nella terza ho calcato la mano sul lato umoristico. Nella quarta ho cercato l’equilibrio.   
> Scrivere spesso non dipende dalla volontà o dai desideri che si hanno in merito, ma dalle occasioni, dalle qualità di pensiero e dalle sfumature di sentimenti.  
> Spero che il risultato sia valso l’attesa :)


	4. Extra. Imperativi del cuore

_(Cosa è successo dopo che John ha lasciato Mary sola con Sherlock)_

 

“Non è così che funziona una relazione, Sherlock.”

Nel brusio della sua testa, la voce di donna era una nota forte, vibrante. Differente, ma non necessariamente disarmonica nel resto del movimento.

Sherlock batté le palpebre. Ed eccola lì Mary Morstan. Moglie devota, all’occorrenza cecchino provetto. Con una tendenza inqualificabile a dispensare massime e suggerimenti non sollecitati. Nella penombra della camera, ogni volta che si muoveva, il suo vestito frusciava come carta velina. Spandeva la fragranza di caffè che doveva aver preparato da poco, dopo aver svuotato i liquori.

Mary si avvicinò alla sponda del letto, accennò un sorriso simpatizzante. “Nei rapporti si dà e si riceve, non sempre in egual misura. Ci sono occasioni in cui uno ha da offrire qualcosa che l’altro non ha e viceversa. Altre in cui ci sono solo mani vuote da riempire.” Gli mostrò le sue, piene delle cicatrici impercettibili che ora lui osservava, riconoscendone la natura e le cause.

Sherlock fece una smorfia. _Pretenziosa_.

“Quello che intendo”, proseguì lei, “e che sono sicura anche Molly approverebbe, è che nessuno ti costringe ad essere chi non vuoi. Sei un adorabile, dispotico rompiscatole e noi ti amiamo così come sei.”

Sherlock sbuffò dal naso, incrociò le braccia sul petto, le gambe accavallate.

“Quante relazioni hai alle spalle?” lo provocò Mary.

“Visti i precedenti tuoi e di John chiunque a paragone vostro sfigurerebbe.”

Mary stiracchiò un sorriso disturbato, che accettava la sua colpevolezza. “Non sono sicura di riuscire a digerire i messaggi subliminali”, ammise e si riferiva a John, era ovvio.

Sherlock capì di essere incappato in una di quelle gaffe che riguardavano la morale o la condotta etica. Non nominare o sottintendere alle ex del marito di fronte a una moglie con tendenze preservatrici.

Mary sospirò, sedendosi sul letto. Sherlock le cedette dello spazio a malincuore.

“Vuoi un consiglio spassionato?”

Sherlock tacque, incaponito nel suo umore tetro.

“Allora ti darò quello appassionato”, ritorse Mary e poi da semiseria che era, la sua espressione si fece estremamente autorevole, intensa. Gli mise una mano sul gomito. “Non hai sbagliato nulla, Sherlock. Quello che hai fatto, quello che hai organizzato, era tutto giusto.” Il suo viso aveva qualcosa di solenne e le sue parole erano balsamo sulla ferita aperta della delusione che si era sforzato di inghiottire a forza.

Sherlock annuì, la voce accuratamente priva di qualsiasi intonazione. “Continua.”

“In una relazione non si tratta solo di ciò che è giusto o sbagliato. Spesso si è costretti a scegliere l’opzione meno inverosimile perché la situazione lo richiede. Amare è un assoluto categorico. Non si smette mai. Il dolore, la rabbia, la solitudine e l’odio lo esacerbano soltanto, cedono di fronte agli imperativi del cuore perché ‘l’amore è il più antico degli assassini*’. È un bisogno che abbiamo, non lo si può spegnere. Neppure tu ci sei riuscito. Molly e prima di lei: John, Mrs. Hudson e ancora tuo fratello. Tu ami Sherlock, ma nell'unico modo che sei disposto a concederti. Non hai scelto la strada facile, ecco tutto.”

Consisteva in quello la misera falla del suo sistema. Sherlock credeva, era sicuro di capire a cosa si riferisse. Ormai la soddisfazione di quello che aveva ottenuto superava di gran lunga l’insoddisfazione di quanto lo aveva preceduto. _Glorie vuote cedevano il posto all'affetto leale di persone sincere._

Sherlock prese la mano di Mary nella sua, gliela strinse piano. “La strada facile non fa per noi.”

Mary scoppiò in una risata calda, franca. Scosse la testa. “No, decisamente no.”

E la delusione si fece accettabile, l’errore di calcolo fu assolto.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_(A fine serata John tira le fila della trama e giunge a una conclusione)_

 

A fine serata, _incredibile riconoscere il risvolto provvidenziale degli eventi,_ John si ritrovò ad indugiare sulla porta dell’appartamento. Stava indossando il cappotto quando la voce di Sherlock, sopraggiunto dietro di lui, lo fece accigliare.

“John. Perché?”

Se si fosse trattato di chiunque altro, l’assenza di preamboli lo avrebbe quantomeno disorientato, ma era di Sherlock che si parlava e dopo anni di convivenza John era orgoglioso di affermare di riuscire a intuire parte di quello che passava _per quella buffa e vecchia testolina._

L’acciglio si spianò in un sospiro di comprensione. “Perché anche se sei una testa di cazzo, rimani il mio migliore amico e hai trovato la donna giusta.”

Il suono improvviso di risate scortò l’ultima frase e spinse entrambi a voltarsi in direzione della cucina, dov'erano Molly e Mary, appoggiate al bancone, impegnate nel raccontarsi storielle e nel ridere di loro.

Lo sguardo che Sherlock rivolse a Molly - i capelli sciolti e un’espressione radiosa - avrebbe liquefatto la pietra.

“La ami”, affermò John e si accorse di come nonostante il tono, in cuor suo, l’eventualità non lo sorprendesse affatto. Se un tipo come Sherlock intraprendeva una relazione sentimentale era naturale prendere atto della profondità del suo coinvolgimento.

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, ma John sollevò una mano per trattenere sul nascere la risposta penetrante. “È inutile che lo neghi o ci giri in tondo. Puoi non ammetterlo o evitare di dirlo, ma tu ami Molly. Cerca di tenerlo a mente anche quando provi a dimenticartene perché affrontare la verità ti spaventa.”

Sherlock inarcò le sopracciglia, tra l’ombroso e lo scettico. “Quale verità?”

“Che hai un cuore”, disse John con un sorriso tranquillo, “e che non hai paura di usarlo, anche se ti piace fingere il contrario.”

Sherlock prese a fissare con aria vacua il pavimento, i pensieri raccolti sulla sua testa come una specie di nuvola nera. “L’amore rende illogici”, commentò alla fine. “Anche sordi e ciechi a quanto ho sentito.”

John gli strinse una spalla, con un’occhiata carica di allusioni. “Sei fortunato. Tu non sei il resto del mondo. Sei Sherlock Holmes.”

 

* * *

 

 

_(Cosa sarebbe successo se John avesse seguito Marcy e Anderson per scusarsi del comportamento di Sherlock)_

 

John non resistette. Una parte di lui era talmente assuefatta al senso di colpa da dirgli di chiudere un occhio, di sorvolare sul curioso groviglio allo stomaco.  _Non badarci, eh?_ John avrebbe tanto voluto sapere come farlo. Non era ancora arrivato il giorno. Forse, in un futuro lontano e avvolto dall’ignoto, John Watson avrebbe imparato a non farsi cruccio dell'indisponenza di Sherlock, a non farsi carico degli esiti disastrosi che la sua personalità scorbutica riuscivano a produrre nelle persone.

 _Forse. Un giorno._ Non oggi, si disse, aprendo la porta e scendendo in strada.

Come previsto erano ancora là, aspettando l’arrivo di un taxi che, a giudicare dalla telefonata impegnata di Anderson, sarebbe arrivato chissà quando.

Marcy gli dava le spalle, le braccia strette attorno alla giacca di pelle sintetica, le mani che sfregavano per produrre una mera dose di calore.

John la sentì sbuffare e il respiro si condensò nell’aria gelida della notte. “Ehi”, la richiamò. Quando lei si voltò, si diede dell’idiota, non sapendo cosa dire.

Lei lo guardò come si guarderebbe un piccione morto, di quelli investiti ai margini delle strade che poi gli spazzini tirano su, buttano via: un misto di disgusto e pena. A quello andava aggiunto un quantitativo non indifferente di sospetto. “Cosa vuoi?” chiese, brusca, al modo in cui un teppista domanderebbe: ‘Cerchi rogne?’.

“Io volevo”, trasse un respiro profondo, si diede una volta di più dell’idiota ché tanto non guastava mai, “volevo ringraziarvi ancora una volta, sì. Non eravate tenuti ad aiutarci e so bene quanto avere a che fare con Sherlock possa essere ostico all’inizio, ma non è come sembra. Cioè non è solo quello che sembra. C’è molto altro che-” 

“Perché lo fai?” lo interruppe lei.

“Faccio cosa?”

“Lo difendi a spada tratta. Ti dai tanta pena, perché?”

“Perché è mio amico”, rispose John automaticamente.

“Non tutti gli amici sprecherebbero tempo e fiato a giustificarlo con una perfetta estranea.” Esitò. “Ci sono storie. Ho letto… cose. Non mi è mai interessato impicciarmi dei fatti altrui, ma questa storia, la sua storia, la vostra, in qualche modo contorto è diventata anche parte della mia.”

“Come?”

Marcy strusciò il tacco di uno stivale sull’asfalto, badando a non rivolgere lo sguardo a niente.

John capì ugualmente. “È per lui, vero? Per Anderson.”

Marcy gli lanciò un’occhiata in sordina, breve, cupa, fiammeggiante dei sentimenti che conteneva. “Non è per lui”, studiò le finestre del primo piano del 221, “non più almeno. È per loro. Sherlock Holmes e Molly Hooper. La coppia Sherlolly, come li chiamano sul web. Phil è stato il primo a credere in loro, a sperarci. Desiderava così tanto saperlo vivo, felice e amato che ha quasi perso la bussola. Ecco perché lo fa ed ecco perché lo faccio io, perciò, davvero, non serve che mi ringrazi o che lo scusi o che altro. Non è il motivo per cui sono venuta e non cerco riconoscenze.”

E John annuì, non insistendo oltre. Come diceva Mary non c’era niente di più influente di un sentimento. Com’è che li chiamava? Ah, già, _gli imperativi del cuore._

**Author's Note:**

> Sono un essere incostante e spesso cado in stati di insoddisfazione semi-permanente per quanto concerne ciò che scrivo.  
> Le mie idee sono fondamentalmente semplici. Diventano complicate nel momento in cui le metto su carta e poi sul monitor. Allora ci sono passaggi che no, nella testa erano chiari, ma qui diventano incomprensibili e oscuri. Pensare per immagini localizzate, immaginare è facile, ma trasporlo in parole, ohimè, è un passaggio che assiste a morti cruente e dolorose.  
> Pubblico questa storia – di cui manca la seconda parte – perché oltre che incostante e cronicamente disordinata sono una gran pigraccia/maleducata. Da quando ho cominciato a scrivere di Sherlock e Molly e John e Mary e l’indimenticabile Mrs Hudson, sono stata graziata dai vostri pareri, dalla vostra gentilezza, da rassicurazioni e blandizie che mi hanno scaldato il cuore in un modo che non è possibile descrivere, ma si può esprimere solo con un “Aw” che è un po’ il verso soffiato che fa la mia coniglietta quando la coccolo.  
> Per questo: grazie, grazie, GRAZIE. Di cuore, davvero.  
> E questa è per voi, spero solo che sia valsa la lettura. Il pensiero, lo giuro, era dei migliori; la resa effettiva, spero, almeno passabile.  
> * La battuta del Vescovo Valentino è rubata spudoratamente al Dottor Sheldon Cooper di Big Bang Theory. La mia migliore amica non fa altro che ripeterla da una settimana a questa parte. Dovevo schiodarla in qualche modo dalla mia testa e così l’ho imbrattata qui.  
> Qui sotto le varie iniziative di cui accennato sopra, tutte reali, se potete andate al sito del locale Sketch, il secondo link (sarà amore a prima vista, prometto).  
> Un abbraccio e buona festa del ‘ti voglio bene’, come dice mio cugino. 
> 
> http://www.bl.uk/whatson/exhibitions/georgiansrevealed/events/event156277.html
> 
> http://sketch.uk.com/venue_Glade.php?menu=1 
> 
> http://www.nhm.ac.uk/visit-us/whats-on/events/programs/nhm/night_safari_with_mastercard_-_valentine's_special.html
> 
> http://www.rmg.co.uk/whats-on/events/valentines14


End file.
